The fallen Saint: Carlos
by V-Vendetta
Summary: This is basically my take of what the Boss felt whenever Carlos died. One shot...literally. Ah, puns.


I just got done playing Saints Row 2 for like...the millionth time, and I decided to write how I felt whenever I had to deliver Carlos to the afterlife. So, this is basically my Boss in SR2. Enjoy. This will most likely be a one-shot. But, beside Carlos, someone else will die as well!

-V

* * *

 _"I'm sure you'll do something scary. Do me a favor. When you're scraping up your buddies face, just remember, Maero gave you a chance to be his partner."_ Jessica's words came in from the other end of the line, before he heard her chuckle and hang up. Colton gazed at his phone before shoving it into his pocket. He quickly rushed over toward his white Hammerhead, getting into the driver side and peeling out. He narrowed his eyes from behind his tinted glasses, before turning left toward Donnie's body shop. He drifted to a stop before getting out, ducking immediately as gunfire sailed toward him. Brotherhood members were inside the shop packed tighter than a whore receiving multiple cocks at once. He pulled out his Vice 9 and aimed carefully, firing off several rounds. He ran forward, grabbing a female Brotherhood member. ' _Shame she's with Maero. She's cute.'_ He thought to himself with a chuckle, before growing serious. Now was not the time for sexual thoughts. Shooting off more rounds, more and more bodies filled the shop. He quickly executed the female meat shield before calmly walking into Donnie's 'office', only to dodge a blow up doll. "Gotta do better than that, Donnie." He hissed out before slamming his fist into Donnie's cheek, his rings scraping skin off the mechanic.

"Argh! The fuck do you want?" Donnie cried out.

"Where's Carlos?" He said calmly, but whenever Donnie didn't answer, he quickly lashed out a kick, sending Donnie to the ground. He quickly bent over him, slamming his fists into Donnie's face. "WHERE IS HE?!" He roared, picking Donnie up and slamming him against the shelf. Grabbing a nearby crowbar, he slammed it down on Donnie's kneecap, shattering it.

"Jessica said something about the docks, that's all I know!" He gasped out, tears falling from his face due to the pain.

"Thanks." He turned on his heel before stopping slightly, "And Donnie? You shouldn't have fucked with the Saints." With that, he aimed his gun and fired, watching with grim satisfaction as Donnie slumped over, dead. He got back into his car and drove off toward the docks, "I'm coming, Carlos. Just hang on." He floored it, going as fast as his Hammerhead would let him, weaving in and out of traffic, narrowly missing several other drivers. He gazed in his review mirror to see several Brotherhood trucks behind him. "Fuck." He cursed, chunking several grenades out toward them, watching as they were blown off the road a moment later. Turning his eyes back to the road, he frowned whenever he saw that some of the asphalt was slowly turning red. "Carlos." He mumbled, catching a glimpse of a Brotherhood truck carrying something behind it with a chain. "Oh hell no!" He sped up, getting on the side of the truck and aimed his gun, firing off rapidly. Bullets pinged off the metal, denting it and some embedding themselves within. He killed the passenger, before the driver followed suit. The truck rolled to a stop, slamming into nearby traffic.

Colton exited his vehicle, faintly hearing the thunder rumble across the sky, while lightning lit up the darkening atmosphere. He ran forward, and gazed down at the bloodied and mangled body of Carlos. His purple beanie was gone, and for once, Colton couldn't remember a time he had seen the kid without it. He grit his teeth in anger as he rolled Carlos over, ignoring the boy's cries of pain and he pulled, trying to free his friend. Carlos's cries of pain filled his ears, as Colton dropped the boy gently on the ground. "Boss.." He muttered weakly. The leader of the Saints rose to his feet and kicked the chain several times, only for it to not budge. He pulled out his Vice 9 and fired off several rounds, the chain eventually breaking free.

"Don't worry Carlos, we're gonna get you outta here." Colton assured, only for Carlos to shake his head. The boy knew he wouldn't make it, nor that an ambulence or police would make it on time. Colton dropped to one knee and gripped Carlos's hand tightly. "I failed you, kid."

"No boss." He said, shaking his head through the pain, "You said you'd make a banger out of me, even..." he coughed, "even if it killed you. This is what happens to bangers. You succeeded." Colton smiled grimly, as rain began to fall. Carlos always was looking at the positive things, even on his deathbed. "Do it." He whispered hoarsely. He gave one last squeeze to Carlos's hand before pulling out his Vice 9, turning off the safety. He pulled back the hammer and gazed down at Carlos, who merely smiled up at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoed, ringing in his ears as he gazed down at the now lifeless body of the innocent young man who got shanked, just to see the leader of the Saints. He pocketed his pistol, before picking up Carlos and laying him in the backseat of his Hammerhead. He got into the driver side and started up the engine. He put it in drive and headed out toward the cemetery. Pulling out his phone, he pressed #1 on his speedial. "Hey, Gat." Colton began.

"What's up, boss?" Came the reply. Whenever Colton didn't reply, Gat said again, "Boss? What's up?"

"Meet me at the cemetery, and bring a shovel." Colton replied curtly before hanging up. Calling Shaundi, he only said, "Get me a purple casket, now." Calling Pierce, he ordered the man to gather up any sober Saint they could find and to meet him at the cemetery. He drove in silence, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. "Where the fuck did I go wrong, Carlos? I should have done better...I'm sorry I failed you, kid." He parked within the cemetery, seeing Gat and the other Saints.

"Where's the fire at, boss?" Shaundi spoke, only to receive no response in return. "Boss?"

Colton retrieved Carlos's body in silence, and watched as almost every Saint present lost their shit. Words and promises of revenge was spoken, while Gat merely grabbed the shovel and started to dig. Pierce and Shaundi wanted to go roll up on some Brotherhood, but Colton silenced them all with a glare. "We're not going to go after any Brotherhood. Not today. Not now. This time is for Carlos." Colton ignored the rain that was pounding down on the Saints, that was pouring down on him. He normally would have been irritated at his nice dress suit getting soaked, chilling him to the bone. But as of right now, he didn't care. He was numb, right now. He carried Carlos over to the casket, laying him gently in it. Together he and Gat lowered Carlos into the ground, before covering up the grave with dirt. No words were said, just silence reigned. Slowly, one by one, Saints began to leave.

"Don't worry, Colton. We'll get them." Gat promised, patting his best friend on the shoulder before he too, left. Colton stayed for a good hour afterward, offering multiple prayers, and allowing angry tears to fall, intermingling with the rain. He turned with one goal in mind: To kill Jessica, Maero, and to destroy the Brotherhood. He swore to himself that he wouldn't stop until this was accomplished. For Carlos.

* * *

Well, there was that. Hopefully you all like it.

-V


End file.
